Valentine's Day
by Rock the Road
Summary: "I HATE VALENTINE'S DAY!" This is what was echoing through the walls of the school on Feb the 14th. Why? You gotta read and find out. One-shot. MaxMari. No KaiHil. Dedicated...


**This is a humorous one-shot dedicated to my closest friend Ezabellaa for her birthday which was yesterday. Happy Belated Birthday Zafi. Sorry for being late.**

 _Disclaimer- I do not and will never own Beyblade. I own the plot and I request those who despise me or my work must exit this page ASAP. And I won't allow any kind of stealing of my work._

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

"I HATE VALENTINE'S DAY!"

Hilary flinched. She wished that she stayed at home, away from her screaming friend, on February the 14th. She gave a hopeless sigh as she saw another guy scurry away from her. Well, literally from her dearest friend Mariam Azanva. Frustrated, angry, irritated were mere words to describe the situation of the bluenette.

"Mariam…?" she started slowly, testing the waters first. She of course didn't want her poor and injured-by-now eardrums to blast off.

"What?" Another shock for the Tachibana girl, for the voice of her friend was calm. And it was in the starkest contrast with her seething attitude.

"Why do you hate Valentine's Day?" Well no sooner than Hilary asked this question, than she wished she hadn't. Why? Because Mariam gave her the look which clearly said that it was a rhetorical question for her.

"Tell me Hilary dear, what's there not to hate in _this_ DAY! Everywhere pink and white. Poor red has also been pushed into this. All you see is snogging, blushing, chocolates and heart-shaped balloons and ribbons. Just gimme a reason to _love_ this day."

Hilary gave her a typical Hilary-stare and answered in a typical Hilary-way. "It's the day of love, Mari. A day for lovers. It's beautiful." She couldn't get the idea that why the girl beside her hated the day which almost every teen adored. Alright not every teen, because you've to cancel out Hiwatari Kai. But at least he didn't scream his lungs out at anyone who asked him to be their Valentine. 'Unless it's a guy.' She added as an afterthought.

Half the male population of the school had asked her to be their valentines and she had scared the poor guys away.

"Lovers, eh? Don't they have the whole year to celebrate love? And mind you Ms Tachibana most people become 'lovers' on this day only and the next day they are gone, like strangers. And tell me again, why do singles go on wishing everyone a happy Valentine's Day? Do they have so many valentines?" All this time while Mariam was ranting, she (unknowingly) was walking backwards. She didn't notice it until she hit a certain blonde. On instinct she turned around and held the person by waist in his mid-fall.

Striking green clashed with baby blue. Both the teens started at each other, unblinkingly. And Hilary Tachibana, standing in the side lines, did the major mistake- she coughed. It caught their attention, and Mariam dropped the poor blonde (whom you should have guessed by now as Max) on the tiled floor.

"Ow… that hurts Mari." Max whined as he got up. Then he noticed her sour mood. "Uh Hils, did she had any training with Mr Sourpuss?" He asked Hilary, or rather whispered to her.

"She hates Valentine's Day." Hilary whispered back.

"Oh" Max said and looked at Mariam and smiled nervously. She glared back at him and somehow her eyes fell on something peeking out from his pocket. Max also noticed that she noticed and decided to come up with something. And Hilary, the great guesser, guessed that what it was.

"Hi Mari, how are you?"

'Lame one Maxie, she won't fall for it.' Thought Hilary. And she was right too. Because to Max's this question he got narrowed eyes from the Sharkrash weilder. Mariam crossed her arms, maybe she wasn't in her detective mode, and walked off.

"Well, cya later Maxie." Hilary said quickly and ran after her angry friend.

* * *

"So where now?" Hilary asked, walking with the Valentine-hater down the corridors. "Seeing that you ain't gonna attend any classes today." An afterthought, she having them quite a lot recently. 'Side-effects of Mariam maybe…' she thought.

"I don't know. Hey look someone's coming for you." Mariam pointed at a guy who was running towards them with a box in his hand which Hilary soon recognised as a heart shaped box of _Honmei Choco*_.

"I think he's coming for you." The brunette said in a fluent British accent, that she thought would wonderful to use in this situation which would soon turn into a pitiful one for the guy.

"You were Japanese, weren't you?" Mariam asked, the boy forgotten.

"Have been watching Harry Potter a lot. Now pay attention to this lad."

"Very well. What do you want mister?" She asked with a scowl.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanna be my valentine?" he said, pushing the box to her.

"Are you a doofus? If I had even a slightest bit of interest in this rubbish would I have been with a girl, walking around the campus? Or do you think I'm a lesbian?"

Hilary smiled at the guy, "Give me this," and she took the chocolate box from him, staring at it with dreamy eyes. She never got Honmei Choco ever in her life. Of course she was given Giri Choco, Tomo Choco, Neta Choco, etc.; but having Honmei Choco was one of her dreams. She popped one in her mouth, relishing the taste and enjoying the way it melted down in her mouth. She, for once in the day, had forgotten about Mariam.

"What? Now do you want me to scream my lungs off again? Fuck off now." Mariam snapped at the guy who was looking as if he saw a ghost. All pale, he scurried away from the way he had come.

"Someone seems to be in a sour mood today." Came a comment from the left side. Both girls turned to see Kai leaning against the wall of the corridor.

"I'm in no mood for smart talks Kai." Mariam replied in an informative tone, crossing her arms.

"Hey Kai, are you free this evening?" Hilary asked, ignoring the look she was getting from Mariam.

"Why?" asked Kai, sceptically.

"Well, I thought that you don't to have any valentine, why don't we have a date?" she suggested, or more like she asked doubtfully. The reason: she knew his answer will be a 'no', though a try wouldn't hurt.

"No." Came the simple refusal. But Hilary didn't mind, 'coz she didn't have any serious feeling towards the bluenette. She just wanted to not be single on this day.

"Hi guys!" No one knew from where the blonde suddenly popped out.

"Don't you've classes?"

"No Kai. Actually all classes are filled with couples. Even Tyson got himself a date ("When?" asked the horrified Hilary). Didn't tell me how." He grumbled the last line. Then with a sigh he said, "And it looks like only four of us are left single today."

"What's there in your pocket Max?" Mariam asked the question which was pushed by her anger an hour ago.

"Uh this…" he took out a small heart-shaped chocolate box with a cute and small rose attached to the top by a red ribbon.

"Max…? Is that a box of Honmei Choco you've got?" Hilary piped in with an amazed expression. Max nervously nodded with a blush and this was the expressions that followed: Hilary had a 'wow' expression, Mariam had a suspicious look, and Kai raised an eyebrow and had a smirk which clearly said 'about time'.

"Um… Mari…?" he looked nervously at her and then did the unexpected. He kissed her square on her lips. Mariam's eyes widened but soon she seemed to have melted into the kiss like a ball of dark chocolate.

"Oi! We're standing right in front of you. Go make out in the janitor's cabinet." Hilary yelled at them, disbelievingly.

"Oh sorry." Was the sheepish expression of both of them, in Max's case it was scratching the back of his neck too.

"So Mari… can we have a date in the evening?" Max asked, keeping himself ready in case she screamed off again.

"Sure! I'll be waiting for you at 5." Mariam replied happily. And then she started jumping around and skipped down the hall, singing "I LOVE VALENTINE'S DAY!"

Here both the boys turned to Hilary who was thinking 'she's lost her mind.'

"What? Why are both looking at me now?" she said, defensively.

"You told she hated Valentine's Day." Came the accused and united voice of both Bladebreakers.

"She told me that only. Didn't you both hear her screaming from the morning that she _hated_ Valentine's Day? I think she's PMSing. Or maybe there was something in your kiss Maxie." She told, thoughtfully. By the way it was her expression which said that she was stating a fact.

"Dunno. But I think I gotta go." He pointed his thumb towards the direction where Mariam went and dashed after the excited girl.

"That leaves the two of us." Hilary let out an exasperated sigh. "Are you sure we can't have a date? Come on. We are the only singles left. It's nothing like going out. I just don't want to be the odd one out." She whined in a typical Singaporean way. How she changed accents was really a mystery.

"No Hilary we're not going to have a date."

"So, do I have to bring Maxie to kiss you to change your mind?" She asked like clueless child.

"Yuck, no! Go home and eat chocolates." He took out a Mars Bar from his pocket, gave it to Hilary and he too walked off the scene.

She looked at the chocolate in her hand and said dejectedly, "I'm going to die single."

No one knew why Mariam hated Valentine's Day. Or why did she accept Max's proposal when she hated the day.

And no one knew if Hilary ever got himself a valentine or a Honmei Choco for her.

But everyone knows that Max was astounded by the fact that his kiss was magical.

And it's also clear that Kai would never get any valentine if he went on giving Mars Bar to every other girl who asked him out.

* * *

 _ ***Honmei Choco- True Love Chocolates**_

 _ **Giri Choco- Fake Love Chocolates**_

 _ **Tomo Choco- Chocolates for friends**_

 _ **Neta Choco- Given for funny conversations**_

 _ **These all are the names of Chocolates given in Japan for Valentine's Day.**_

* * *

 **I think it was lame but doesn't matter. Hope you liked it Zafi. And sorry to any Valentine's-Day-lover if they got offended. But seriously I hate Valentine's Day. I know it's not a girl-attribute anyway. Yesterday my dad said to my mom "You daughter isn't a girl." And I was grinned and said "That's a compliment." ;)**

 **So R &R (Follow and Favorite too)**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road… :)**


End file.
